shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Gekido Clan
Clan Name: Gekido Clan Information: The Gekido clan are very good warriors, and tend to choose combat role when in positions for the village. (Guards, etc) The clan are known to very vicious in battle, so they tend to have less people on missions, at jonin level or higher, because they dont need as much help. Clan Traits and features The Gekido clan wear plates of armor on their back and ront, beneath the ninja vests, and most carry some sort of weapon. They wear their symbol somewhere on their body, most on their shoulders, because they carry alot of pride for the clan. They have more pockets on their ninja vest, to carry tools , and hidden pockets to keep some tools out of sight. They have padded bands for their headband metal, because they wear it around their neck as a protector. Though the rage ability allowed them to do many good things, the users of it were cursed with almost uncontrollable rages, periods where only the strongest willed could stop themselves from causing damage. This caused them to be feared by many, because they were a true wild card, even in battle, but they are disciplined to never hurt an ally in battle. Clan History: Around the time naruto became hokage, a few people decided to create a more stable defending clan, so they made the gekido. They wanted an ability that would boost their power and speed, so they created the rage kekkei genkai, that would root in every descendant, and would emerge in stress, or most by training. The clan rooted themselves in the guards, and organizations worked closely with the hokages. They are strictly in the leaf village. Clan Jutsu: Earth Style: Walls Of Impenetrable Force:This tactic can be defeated, contrary to the name, but focuses alot of earth chakra into the wall of rock, and multiple gekido make it very hard to surpass, being that they normally use at least 3 people. Fire Style:Building Tempest : ' The clan members focus their fire chakra into a few blasts of fire, concentrating them before launching the blasts into a target Clan Kekkei Genkai: '''Explosive Mode:(Kekkei Genkai):'They focus alot of fire chakra into a single place, making a very powerful explosive, and a extended range of chakra while using it allows them to do more, along with extra fire chakra while performing it. '''Rage Mode(Kekkei Genkai):They run a large amount of chakra through a spot between their shoulders, which activates a skin looking shell over their body, with included spikes that came from their hands and arms, harder strikes when attacking, higher jumping, faster movement, more chakra usage, but a side effect was that the more they used this in a single period, the more fatigued they would get from it, so use during the end of a battle or short bursts was preferred by the clan. Over use in a short period could also lead to pain in the wrist and arms. Important Clan Members: Kemono Gekido: Leader of the clan Furawa Gekido: Leader of healing division Juko Gekido: Scout lead and tactical advisor Urain Gekido: Spy